tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Charlotte1189/,,Czarna Noc"
Ohayo! Tu Charlotte1189 razem ze swoim pierwszym opkiem pod tytułem ,,Czarna Noc". Główną bohaterką będzie Zee, której przeszłość nie była zbyt różowa i usłana różami. Oczywiście w opku nie zabraknie żółwi szczególnie dwóch, od których życie naszej czarnowłosej bohaterki będzie zależeć. Czy smutna historia Zee zakończy się szczęśliwie? Czy życzenie Zee się spełni i odnajdzie jedyną przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa? A może porzuci marzenie i skupi swą uwagę na jednego z żółwi? Przekonajcie się sami. Ps. Chcę żebyście wiedzieli że z ochotą przyjmę pomysły na rozdziały, więc po każdym rozdziale możecie napisać odpowiedzi do pytań które bedą podawane pot koniec rozdziału. No to do zoba. *** Prolog ,,Czy to co nam ludziom przydarza się ciągle że nie wiemy czegoś o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć lub tego że z czasem zapominamy o ludziach którym zawdzięczamy to kim jesteśmy?” - Charlotte1189. Straciłam wszystko. Moje życie. Wszystko, jednak jeśli się tak zastanowić to nigdy nic nie miałam. Moja historia, moje imię, moja tak zwana ”rodzina”. Wszystko to było oszustwo. Wszystko było pomysłem desperacji jednego człowieka (dla nie kumatych chodzi o Shrederra) . Tylko jedna osoba była ze mną od zawsze traktowała mnie jak siostrę, ale ja tego nie doceniałam, nie doceniałam jak zawsze za mną wołała, jak się o mnie troszczyła. Shreeder zabił jej matkę zataił to że ma brata i ojca i uwięził ją by zdobyć jej moc do swojej głupiej zemsty na Splinterze, na moim biologicznym ojcu. Zee całe dzieciństwo spędziła torturowana za kratami a jednak zawsze starała się uśmiechać nie bała się bólu, ani tego że ktoś ją skrzywdzi. Zawsze po jakimkolwiek upadku podnosiła się biegła szybciej, zawsze starała się pomóc każdemu nawet komuś takiemu jak ja. Nie mogę pozwolić by znowu cierpiała jak wtedy gdy prawie go straciła. Wtedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłam że traci nad sobą kontrole. Wiedziałam że strata go załamała by Zee. Po tym jak jeden z tej rodzinki zginął Zee była penie bardzo smutna. Nie mogę uwierzyć że to wszystko stało się przez maniakalne zachcianki jednego desperata, którego traktowałam jak ojca...Przepraszam Zee...zawiodłam cię. *** Czemu na każdym kroku kogoś krzywdzę, dlaczego akurat ja? Uwaga! Pasażerowie samolotu 241 lecącego z Hiszpanii do Japonii, powoli do latujemy na miejsce. Japonia. Moje miejsce urodzenia. Kochałam ten kraj zawsze miał strasznie dużo kolorów. Liście sakury na wiosnę te zapachy kwiatów, które rosły praktycznie wszędzie. Mili i kochani ludzie. Uwaga! Podchodzimy do lądowania. Wzięłam do rąk kocyk, w którym znajdowała się czarnowłosa dziewczynka, no może nie do końca czarnowłosa, ponieważ końcówki jej czarnych włosów były czerwone. - Patrz Zee. To Japonia. - powiedziałam pokazując jej krajobraz za oknem samolotowym. Zee w odpowiedzi zaczęła się śmiać. Nie mogę uwierzyć dokładnie dziś Zee kończy roczek.- Przepraszam Shiro obyś dobrze zajął się Drake. - spojrzałam na Zee patrzyła na mnie swoimi niebieski oczkami. - Nic się nie martw Zee. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Razem z Zee szłyśmy już z godzinę gdy nagle poszłyśmy do celu. - siedziba Klanu Hamato. Gdy podeszłam do siedziby i padłam na kolana z Zee na rękach, siedziba była cała spalona. - Jak...jak to się mogło stać? Kto to zrobił? - Liliś, jak zawsze martwi się tym co nie podrzebne. - znam ten głos on należał do... - Oroku Saki to...to byłeś ty? - on w odpowiedzi przytaknął głową. - Dlaczego? Ty, ja i Yoshi przyjaźniliśmy się? - I co z tego? On zabrał mi ukochaną ja mu zabrałem córkę, on mi odebrał marzenia ja mu spaliłem dom. - Córkę? Saki ty nie mogłeś tego zrobić. - Mogłem i zrobiłem. - Saki ja... - poczułam ból w brzuchu, miałam wbity miecz w sam środek brzucha. - Co się z tobą stało Liliano? Jeszcze parę lat temu byłaś nie do pokonania a teraz co leżysz już prawie nie żywa na ziemi, macierzyństwo ci nie służyło, osłabiło cię? - Poczułam że oczy mi się zamykają. - Przepraszam Zee... *Wiem, wiem prolog napisany 2/10 i mam nadzieje że mi to wybaczycie. Następnym razem pojawi się nasza czwóreczka braci i obiecuje że rozdział będzie ciekawszy. Zobaczycie sami. Rozdział I – Spotkanie cz.I (..) - moje wtrącenia, będzie ich trochę. „Ludzie marzą, żyją. Lecz czy potrafią wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny.” - Charlotte1189. Zee Siedziałam w swoim ”pokoju” patrząc w okno myśląc. ”Czy dobrze że tu jestem?” Do tego roku mieszkałam w Japonii, ale jakiś miesiąc temu z pięknej Japonii przeniosłam się tutaj, do nowoczesnego Nowego Yorku. Chciałam zostać w Japonii, kochałam ten kraj. Moje rozmyślenia przerwała Karai, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, która jest dla mnie jak siostra. - Sumimasen. - powiedziała wchodząc. - Ojciec nas wzywa. - dodała po chwili. ”Shredeer nie był moim ojcem, był człowiekiem który odebrał mi matkę. Był zwykłym mordercą.” Przytaknęłam jej tylko i razem ruszyłyśmy na spotkanie z ”ojcem”. Gdy doszłyśmy już do miejsca spotkania, stał tam wielki monitor, w którym widniał (papa – musiałam to dodać) Shredeer. - Witajcie córki. - za każdym razem, gdy wymawia te słowa słychać w nich fałsz i kłamstwo. - Witaj ojcze. - razem z Karai powiedziałyśmy równo. ”Wiem, wiem co myślicie. ”Shredeer zabił ci matkę, jedyne co ci pozostało to zemścić się”, ale ja nienawidzę zemsty, bo czy zemsta przywróci mi matkę – nie, czy przez zemstę odzyskam te wszystkie lata, które straciłam – nie. Zemsta to plugastwo na czystym sercu człowieka. Jednak mam wyznaczony sobie cel : Zabrać mnie i Karai jak najdalej od Shredeera. Jednak to jest marzenie nie do spełnienia, ponieważ Karai jest strasznie posłuszna Shredeerowi, jednak nie mogę się poddać. - Po co nas wzywałeś? - zapytała Karai. Z boku monitora wyszła koperta, wzięłam ją w ręce. - Mam dla was zadanie. - zaczął. - Razem z klanem stopy zaatakujecie budynek na alej 5, w budynku znajduje się coś bardzo ważnego i cennego. - Co takiego? - zapytałam bez przekonania. - Mutagen, substancja chemiczna powodująca znaczne zmiany oraz mutacje w organizmie osoby bądź zwierzęcia wystawionego na jej działanie. - odpowiedział. ”Jak on może to zapamiętać?” - To nie brzmi za bezpiecznie. - powiedziałam, wychodząc naprzeciw niego. - Nie martw się, jestem pewny że sobie poradzicie. Ty na pewno. - powiedział patrząc na mnie. - Macie mi go dostarczyć dzisiaj jasne? - Tak... - odpowiedziałyśmy razem i wyszłyśmy z kopertą. *Narrator* - W pewnym mieście, w pewnych kanałach, mieszkały cztery żółwie i jeden szczur. Najstarszym bratem był Leonardo – nudziarz stosujący się do zasad, drugim był Donatello – mądrala jakich mało, trzecim był Raphael – samozwańczy buntownik, a czwartym był Michelangelo – przystojny, zabawny i najodlotowszy żółw na świecie. - Uważaj bo ci ktoś w to uwierzy. - powiedział Donnie do Mikey. Wszyscy siedzieli właśnie w salonie przed zepsutym telewizorem. - Samozwańczy buntownik, tak? - zapytał Raph podchodząc do Mikey'go z zaciśniętymi pięściami. - Wiesz Raph ja... ten... tego... bo widzisz. - Mikey zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Nie będziesz taki odlotowy jak cie spiorę, co nie? - zapytał Raph, biorąc w ręce swoje sai. - Chłopaki pomóżcie. - Mikey zwrócił się o pomoc do Donnie'go i Leo. Chłopcy odwrócili się do niego i równocześnie powiedzieli : - Nie ma szans! - Dlaczego? - zapytał uciekając przed Raphem jak mała dziewczynka. - Bo to ty zniszczyłeś telewizor. - zaczął Donnie. - I to ty zacząłeś. ”Swoje historyjki.” - dokończył Leo. Raph dogonił Mikey'go i już miał go walnąć, gdy nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł Splinter. - Yyyym. - kaszlnął, widząc Rapha i Mikey'go. Raph spojrzał na ojca i zbladł na twarzy odsunął się od Mikey'ego i usiadł koło braci na sofie. Mikey podążył za bratem tyle że usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy. - Widać że jak zawsze miło spędzacie razem czas. (Tak oni się w prost kochają.) - chłpcy spojrzeli po sobie. ( Tak mówił o was.) - Mamy poważny problem na alei 5 przez Shredeera wykryci zostali Krangowie i duży zapas mutagenu. - Jak to? - powiedział Leo. - Dlaczego Shredeera interesuje mutagen? - Nie wiem tego, ale wiadomo też że po mutagen wysłał swoich najlepszych uczniów, niestety nie znamy ich tożsamości, ani zdolności. - Co mamy robić? - zapytał Mikey. (No chyba ruszać tyłki i lecieć tam.) - Macie pojechać tam i zrobić wszystko aby nie został w rękach Krangów, ani żeby nie został zdobyty przez Shredeera. Rozumiecie? - Hai. - odpowiedzieli wszyscy równo i ruszyli. *Ok...wiem, krótki, nawet bardzo krótki, ale proszę łagodnie pisałam to jednym okiem, drugie po operacji. *W następnej części pojawi się wątek miłosny, ale nie powiem między kim. I dowiecie się kim jest jeden z tych "dwóch żółwi." Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania